koujanonsenshifandomcom-20200214-history
List of KNS Deaths
Here now are the lists of deaths that have happened, be it temporarily or permanent: Temp Deaths (Killed by) Season 1 *BJ (Snake while possessed) *Leon Trisky (Snake while possessed) *Captain Dan Black (Spikes on Ship) *Emily Reincarnated (Justin while possessed) *Victoria Reincarnated (Dead Dan while possessed) *Victor Reincarnated (Sucked into Space) *Justin Siskyroul (William) *Lee Siskyroul (Unknown while possessed) *Alicia Trisky (The Duke) *Maz (The Duke) *Stupid (Fatal Hilarity) *Wheezy (Fatal Hilarity) *Greasy (Fatal Hilarity) *Psycho (Trigger & Nutsy (accidentally), causing him to fall into the DIP Machine Brush) *Smart Ass/Wise Guy (Became a Heartless) *Chrono (Lavos) *Ken Ichigouchi (Lavos) *Wall-E (Auto) *Sailor Pluto (Suicided, then later used Time Stop Forbidden Move) *Sailor Tatooine (Used Time Stop Forbidden Move) *Sailor Albion (Used Time Stop Forbidden Move) *Sailor Tuffles (Used Time Stop Forbidden Move) *Sailor Alderan (Used Time Stop Forbidden Move) *Leo the Robot (Used Time Stop Forbidden Move) *Sabrina & Pokemon (Used Time Stop Forbidden Move) *Sailor Jupiter (Died Using Attack on DD Girls) *Sailor Mercury (DD Girls) *Danny Fenton/Phantom (Auntie Roon from Killing Curse) *Juniper Lee (Auntie Roon from Killing Curse) *Boomer (DD Girls) *Sailor Vegeta (DD Girls) *Sailor Venus (Died Using Attack on DD Girls) *Sailor Mars (Died Using Attack on DD Girls) *Jake Long (Queen Beryl) *Vultureman (Explosion from Sailor Cluster Prime) *Sailor Cluster Prime (Self-Destructed to Save Others) *Princess Morebucks (Vultureman while being possessed) *Katz (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) *Mirage (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) *Chase Young (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) *Merlock (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) *Brick (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) *Butch (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) *Sailor Star Lover (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) *Sailor Star Rocker (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) *Powerpuff Girls (Blossom/Kamino, Bubbles/Tokyo, and Buttercup/Corusant) (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) *Sailor Terra (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) *Sir Emblem (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) *Endymion (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) *Queen Beryl (Serenity while she herself is in Metallia) *Sailor Solaris (Serenity while she herself is in Metallia) *Sailor Moon (Died Using Silver Crystal on Metallia) Season 2 *Sora (KH) (Became a Heartless) *Delete (Became a Heartless) *Betty (Became a Heartless) *Sailor Moon (Became a Heartless) *Sailor Mercury (Became a Heartless) *Larxene (Bowser) *Subaru (Wererats) *Sokka (Wererats) *Toph (Wererats) *Jaden (Wererats) *Xion (Wacky) *Tsukasa (Kid, Roxas, Gwen, Dende, & Imax) *Aang (Kid, Roxas, Gwen, Dende, & Imax) *Katara (Kid, Roxas, Gwen, Dende, & Imax) *Roxas (Fused with Sora) *Gwen (Fused with Sailor Moon) *Tyler (Fused with *Lindsey (Fused with *Owen (Fused with Fuzzy) *Izzy (Fused with Julayla) *Ezekiel (Fused with *Eva (Fused with Buttercup) *Leshawna (Fused with Blossom) *Heather (Fused with Princess) *Justin (Fused with Vultureman) *Katie (Fused with *Sadie (Fused with *Bridgette (Fused with *Geoff (Fused with *Harold (Fused with Sasuke) *Duncan (Fused with Naruto) *Courtney (Fused with Hinata) *Beth (Fused with Nemesis) *Cody (Fused with Maximus) *DJ (Fused with *Noah (Fused with *Chrono (Fused with Danny Fenton) *Marle (Fused with Juniper Lee) *Lucca (Fused with Yumi) *Frog (Fused with Snake) *Robo (Fused with Digit) *Ayla (Fused with Gaz) *Magus (Fused with Grievous) *Kid (Fused with Jenny Wakeman) *Lynx (Fused with Swiper) *Axel (Died Using Energy Against Nobodies) *Namine (Fused with Kairi) *Schala (Fused with Miyako/Bubbles/Sailor Tokyo) *Trent (Fused with Darian/Tuxedo Mask) *Saix (Wacky) *Serge (Fused with Leo) *White Rabbit (Disney) (Mad Hatter) *White Rabbit (Care Bears) (Mad Hatter) *Red King (KNS & Team Spicer) *Mad Hatter (KNS & Team Spicer) *Gryphon (Stan the Jabberwocky) *Stan the Jabberwocky (KNS & Team Spicer) *Red Queen (KNS & Team Spicer) *Cheshire Cat (Alice) (Wizard) *Cheshire Cat (Disney) (Wizard) *Adelaine (Kate & Ratigan) *Hiram the Mouse King (Stabbed by Swiper, Hans, and Tuxedo Mask, then shot by Warren) Side Stories *Catsy (Red Guy) *Birdie (Red Guy) *Avery (Red Guy) *Prisma (Red Guy) *Gene Berry (Natalie Burrows) *Mama Bosco (KNS by Vinegar Bomb) *"All" (but Max, Stitch, Psycho, Seto Kaiba, Lucario, Sheriff, Sleet, Karnage, Batula, Snake, Nic, Maximus, Nemesis, Mary Cat, Warren, Pikachu, the Homestar Runner gang, Fred Fredburger, Kid and Toon versions of Link & Zelda, Courage, Shirly, Wolfos, Hope, the other bounty hunters, Meowth, Dr. Viper, Black Mamba, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Grumpy, Miss Chatterbox, Argit, Carl, Loud, Fifi, Oswald, Chibi Chibi, Sailor Starlights, and Galaxia) (Ramses in Psycho's Body) UPCOMING: Season 4 *"All" (Dimento) *??? (Galaxia) Permanent Deaths Killed by Stingmon-Digimon Emperor Killed by Duke, then Team Spicer-Justin Lawson Killed by Sabrina-The Duke Killed by Snake-Azala Killed by KNS & Team Spicer-Queen Zeal, Lavos, Axem Rangers, Cackletta, Tabuu, Marluxia, Xemnas, Princess Snow Kaguya Killed by Anakin-Count Dooku Killed by Sailor Cluster Prime-Hagitaka Killed by Young Shiek & Dynasmon-MaloMyotismon Destroyed by Serenity, Sanford, Crystals & Fallen Heroes' Spirits-Queen Metallia Killed by MaloMyotismon-Hacker, Arukenimon, Mummymon Killed by Queen Beryl's crystal spears-Vlad Plasmus, Slythe, Monkian, Jackelman, Auntie Roon Killed through explosion by Sailor Cluster Prime-Soda Poppers, Metallicats Killed by KNS-Etemon, Devimon, Prince Diamond, Sapphire, Rubeus, Emerald, Ursula, (Upcoming) Dark Queen, Bubsy Villains Killed by Crystals of Past & Future-Wise Man Killed by Sailor Moon-Fawful, Luxord, Snakelord, & Oogie Boogie Killed by Delete-The Queen/Witch Killed by Grievous & Hiram-Wart Sacrificed to Save Friends-Jean-Claude, Max Prime, Stitch Prime, Psycho Prime, Sal Prime, TDP Narrator, Goldflipper, SkekZor, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, 2 Stupid Dogs, & Charlie Ho-Tep ZIO Killed by the Nightmare King-Merlock, Tak Destroyed by Nemo, Saturn (as Hotaru), & Kouja no Senshi-Nightmare King Killed by Stealth Sneak-Clayton Killed by Maximus IQ-Pastmaster Killed by Gohan-Dark Kat Killed by Iago-Jafar Killed by Count Batula-Father Killed by Axel-Vexen Killed by Possessed Riku, Mars, Rika, & Jack-Leaxus Killed by Replicas of Riku, Mars, Rika, & Jack-Zexion Killed by Accidental Suicide-Solomon Regret, Charlie Ho-Tep Prime, Cyprine & Ptoile, Numbah 363 Fused with Originals-Dende & Imax Killed by Mushu-Shan-Yu Killed by Cruel Twilight Band-Demyx Killed by Xaldin-Gaston Killed by Master Form Keyblade Masters-Xaldin Killed by Schala-Xigbar Killed by Ernie the Chicken-Judge Doom Permanently Destroyed by Ansem's machine-Xenahort, Demona, Jareth, Azula *Goliath (Fused with Jake Long) *Elisa (Fused with Misty) *Dende Lee (Fused with Delete) *Imax (Fused with Atomic Betty) Killed by Xemnas-Gorrath, Technus, Snowball, Darla, Max, Basilisx Killed by Alice, Cream & Mercury-The Wizard Killed by Mr. Nervous-Queen of Hearts/Duchess Killed by dogs-Lucifer Cat Destroyed by Moon & Solaris-Kisinian Blossom Killed by Ze Professor & Heinrich-Panther King Killed by Sonic Heroes-Heinrich Killed by Council of 4 & Supers-Eggman Killed by Pokemon-Gruntilda Killed by Greasy-Mojo Jojo Killed by Galaxia-Ramses, Sammun-Mak, Hoagun-Ich, UPCOMING: Sailor Animamates, Minions of Galaxia (plus ones forced to work for her) Killed by Max, Stitch, & Psycho-Stinky Prime & Skunkape Prime Killed by Carl-Ernie the Giant Chicken Killed by Eudiel-Mortimer, Hamsterviel, Duchess, Yuck, Sedusa, Ultimoose Killed by Ayami-Yertle the Turtle, Random Shroob, Slade, Luthor, Joker, Harley, King Hippo, Eggplant Wizard Killed by Samurai Jack & Snake-Aku Killed by Him-Evil Dangly Deever & Majora's Mask Killed by James-Uglion Killed by Shadow-Pride Killed by the Phage-Gluttony, Gizmo, See-More, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, Kid Wykkyd Killed by Samus-Mother Brain Killed by Inuyasha-Naraku Killed by Frieza-Shredder Killed by Mimette-Envy Killed by Gators-Eudiel, Mimette, Tellu, & Vilvuy Killed by Mistress 9-Kaorinite Killed by Pharoah 90-Dark Queen, Bubsy Foes, Monkeyfist, & Dr. Tomoe Killed by Sailor Saturn-Mistress 9 Killed by Saturn, Moon, Master Sword, & Dynasmon-Chzo/Pharoah 90 Killed by Natalie-Gene Burrows, Professor Nimnuel, Britney Lawson, Pete's Mom, & Riff-Raff Killed by Ratigan-Natalie Killed by Devils-Aikiko Kurata Category:Information Lists